One Last Time Before You Go
by SuperBatLanternFlash
Summary: Jess has missed Leslie ever since she died, all he wants to do is see her one last time…and maybe do a little more. [Warning: Contains an underage sex scene]


I do not own the story to "Bridge to Terabithia" or any of the characters, this story was made simply for entertainment purposes.

Mabelle: I want to come with you

Jess: This is our place, go home, this is our place

Jess turned to go back to "Terabithia", Mabelle tries to follow him but Jess turns around straight away

Jess: I said go home!

Jess pushes his sister to the ground and just stares at her as she starts to cry, he turned and started walking across the tree as Mabelle ran back home. Jess crossed the tree and ran straight for the treehouse that Jess and Leslie once shared, he saw that it was nearly destroyed and covered in grass and leaves. He was in shock by what he saw seeing that Terabithia was slowly dying without Leslie, he was slowly becoming angrier and just as he was about to let his anger release he heard a voice

Voice: Jess!

Jess: Mabelle, I told you to go home!

Jess stormed outside of the treehouse to see what was going on

Jess: Why on earth did you…

Jess was shocked to see that it wasn't Mabelle's voice, it was in fact Leslie and she was dressed in the outfit she wore when they first found Terabithia

Jess: Leslie? I thought you were dead

Leslie: I am dead…sadly, but I guess that means I'm a ghost now

Jess: Really?

Jess got down from the treehouse and joined Leslie on the ground, the first thing he did was he moved his hand in her direction with his hand flat

Leslie: What are you doing?

Jess: I thought if you were a ghost I could put my hand through you

Leslie: I'm not that kind of ghost silly. I exist in your imagination as a ghost and you imagined me as a real person and not as a ghost

Jess: You always were so imaginative

Leslie laughs slightly at what Jess has just said

Jess: You know Leslie, there's something I've been wanting to say to you for a while now. I didn't realise this until we found my dad's keys but now I know that this feeling is true

Leslie: What is it Jess? You can tell me anything

Jess: Well it's just that…well you're the most amazing girl in the world. I mean you're imaginative, you're smart, and you're beautiful. Which is why I find it surprising that until now I haven't realised that I'm in love with you

Leslie: Oh my god Jess, really?

Jess: Yes really, I'm just so in love with you that it's far beyond belief and probably further than Terabithia could ever take us

Leslie: Wow Jess, this is so sweet

Jess: So do you feel the same way?

Leslie: Of course I do Jess, I've liked you ever since before Terabithia. I was just never sure if you felt the same way, but now that I know I'm happier than I've ever been

Jess: I do like it when you're happy

Leslie: Wow, you really know how to impress a girl don't you?

Jess: I guess I do, so…do you want to…be my ghost girlfriend?

Leslie: I wouldn't ask for anything more

The two of them embrace by hugging each other, laughing at the fact that Jess called Leslie his "ghost girlfriend". After hugging for a while the two look into each other's eyes without breaking eye contact, after staring for a while the two of them share their first kiss. It slowly develops from being a very nervous kiss to a very romantic embrace, the two of them kiss for a while until the two of them pull away. They look at each other and laugh once again

Jess: Leslie, I know this is going to sound very forward of me but this may be the last time we see each other in this way. I mean who knows where my imagination will go before you're just a memory. So I was wondering if maybe…

Leslie: You want to have sex don't you?

Jess: How did you know that?

Leslie: I'm a figment of your imagination, I know what you're thinking

Jess: Oh yeah. So do you want to?

Leslie: I don't know, I mean do you think we're ready for that kind of thing?

Jess: Think about it Leslie, you're just a ghost so technically there isn't anything to worry about

Leslie: This really isn't like you Jess

Jess: I know, I'm just worried that I'll never see you again and this may be my last chance to be with you in this way

Leslie thinks about this for a few seconds before finally coming to a conclusion

Leslie: I guess I have been interested in how it works

Jess: So is that a yes?

Leslie: Yeah, sure

Jess: Great!

The two of them lean in for another kiss, this time with more passion. Jess takes off his coat and lays it down on the ground, a few seconds later the two of them lay down on the coat with Leslie on top of Jess. The two of them continued to kiss as Leslie took of Jess's shirt, once his shirt was off Jess did the same thing to Leslie leaving her in only her bra and jeans. Hey made out like that for another minute until Jess took off Leslie's bra revealing her developing breasts, Jess looked at them and admired their beauty

Jess: They're beautiful

Leslie: Thanks

Jess began to suck on her breasts which filled Leslie's body with delight, even though she was a ghost she could still feel the amazing feeling running through her body. After sucking on her breasts for a minute Jess stopped and went back to Leslie's lips, Leslie was slowly starting to get into it now knowing all the pleasure that comes with what they were doing

Leslie: Just before we go on any further, there is one thing I've wanted to try

Jess: What is it?

Leslie: You'll see, I overheard some girls talking about it at school

Leslie went straight down to Jess's pants and took them off leaving him in his underwear, Jess wasn't sure about what was going to happen but he was very curious. Leslie pulled down his underwear and made his penis in full sight, she grabbed it straight away and started to jerk it off

Jess: Oh my god Leslie, that feels amazing

Leslie: It doesn't stop there

Leslie put her mouth on his penis and started sucking it, Jess had never felt this kind of thing before but it felt amazing. Leslie seemed to know what she was doing but Jess was able to tell that she was nervous about what she was doing, she continued to suck him off for a while until he was ready to release

Jess: Oh my god Leslie!

Jess then ejaculated inside of Leslie's mouth, Jess wasn't sure what had just happened and was very curious

Jess: What just happened?

Leslie: You just came in my mouth

Jess just stared at her in confusion

Leslie: Remember in sex-ed when we learnt about sperm?

Jess: Oh yeah, well now that you've done that I guess that I have to return the favour

Leslie: What are you going to do?

Jess: Something I overheard some older students talk about at school, trust me you'll love it

Jess then flipped Leslie over until she was lying down, he began to kiss down her chest which already made her feel amazing, he then took off her shoes and started taking off her pants. He kissed down her legs until he got to her crotch area, while doing so Leslie moaned over the sensation she was feeling. When Jess reached her crotch he pulled down her underwear and stared at her vagina, he then began to rub his fingers along it which made Leslie squeal with delight

Jess: Oh that's not all baby

Jess then put his mouth on her vagina and started licking it which sent Leslie over the edge

Leslie: Oh my god Jess, that feels so amazing!

Jess smiled and continued doing what he was doing, he enjoyed the taste of Leslie and knew that the further and faster he went the more it sent Leslie over the edge. After a few minuted Leslie knew she couldn't handle it anymore

Leslie: Oh Jess, I'm gonna…

Leslie then came inside of Jess's mouth which Jess found both shocking and exciting, Jess then went back up to Leslie and lay on top of her

Jess: So are you ready?

Leslie: After all of that…I'm ready for anything

Jess then positions himself so he can enter Leslie

Jess: Just tell me if it hurts ok?

Leslie: Ok

Jess then entered Leslie which to her only hurt for a short while but she got used to it. Jess then began thrusting in Leslie which made the both of them feel amazing, Jess wasn't exactly sure about what he was doing but from the reaction he was getting from Leslie he seemed to be doing it right. Leslie started moaning Jess's name as the two of them embraced

Jess: I love you Leslie

Leslie: I love you too Jess!

Jess continued thrusting until the feeling was unbearable and he was about to ejaculate

Jess: Oh my god Leslie I'm about to…

Jess then shut his eyes and ejaculated, when he opened his eyes he was surprised to see that Leslie wasn't there at all. Looking around he saw that in reality he had just masturbated onto his jacket thinking it was Leslie, saddened by this while also becoming slightly angrier that Leslie was still dead he put his clothes back on and went back into the treehouse. When in there he grabbed all the paints that Leslie had given him a while back, stuffed them into his pockets, and ran off to go and empty them into the river.

I believe you know what happens from there. Thank you so much for reading. I know it's a little bit sappy and generic but it's something that I've been wanting to try for a while so hopefully you enjoyed it.


End file.
